Werewolf
The werewolves are a mysterious race. It was thought they originated with Shadow and Sombra (through Archerios Cloudsmith), but it has been shown that they have existed as a race in other parts of the world long before they appeared in Haven. Appearance Werewolves (with the exception of the feral variety) are generally bipedal, though can move on all fours if needed. Their fur can range from black to white, with all manner of colors and shades in between. Heavily muscled and often standing incredibly tall, a werewolf is a fearsome sight. They can speak in wolf form, though they can also communicate through howls and barks like a true wolf. Becoming a Werewolf To become a Werewolf, one must be bitten by one. However, it should be noted that this isn't always 100% successful, but is still highly likely as the outcome. There is a small chance of death before turning, and an even smaller chance of the turn not fully succeeding, and the person ends up as a lesser strain. When someone is due to become a werewolf, they will not fully change until their first full moon. Depending on someone's health and willpower, they can resist the animalistic urges, or on the other side, use them to one's benefit. They will likely come under a fever, suffer from strong itchiness, muscle and joint pain, and if they are not strong enough, may even die. Come the night of the full moon, these tendencies will get worse and worse, until the change begins. Resisting the change on the first full moon is virtually impossible. Strengths Werewolves are exceptionally long-lived, and though not technically immortal, have been known to reach hundreds of years old, and in extreme cases even thousands. Immunity to most common types of diseases and sickness. Increased physical strength. Even the weakest werewolf is at least noticeably stronger than a normal human, with most being much stronger than even the strongest human. Berserker strain werewolves are capable of astonishing feats of superhuman strength and power. Increased agility. Werewolves are much faster than humans, with known recorded speeds of some even keeping up with, or outright passing, a running horse. Extreme cases of this include moving faster than the untrained eye can see. They can also react quicker, and are more nimble and athletic than humans. Adrenal strain type A werewolves are capable of superhuman speed and acrobatics. Superhuman senses. A werewolf's sense of smell, taste, and hearing are superior to a humans, and while this is true for their species overall, the extents of such vary between the different strains and individuals. Werewolves can track scents for miles as well as isolate and identify scents with only minor differences. They can hear across large distances, and have highly acute hearing for their immediate surroundings. They can also taste subtle differences that a normal person cannot. Hunter strain type B werewolves are capable of greater feats of all of the above. Dangerous physical attributes. All werewolves have deadly claws and fangs, with their claws varying in size. However, all werewolves are capable of ripping or biting through common steel, with extremes tearing clean through even sturdy armor. Hunter strain type A werewolves have much more powerful claws and fangs than normal. Renegeration. All werewolves are capable of regeneration, and most are even able to reattatch or recover from lost limbs if given time. Adrenal strain type B have greatly increased regeneration, taking mere moments to recover even from severe injuries. Extreme examples can heal so fast, it may even seem pointless to try and physically harm them. Superhuman stamina. Werewolves tire at an extremely slower rate than humans, with extreme examples seemingly never tiring at all. High pain tolerance. Werewolves are often mistaken to have superhuman durablity, and while they are indeed only somewhat more durable than humans, this is actually their higher tolerance for pain instead of actual increased durability. A werewolf can fight through or outright ignore wounds that would down if not kill a human, but they can still be wounded. Command over wolves. Alpha strain werewolves have a unique ability that allows them to command wolves. This can range from performing simple tasks to even aiding in combat. Communication with Great Wolves. All werewolves can speak with, and understand, the mythical Great Wolves. Berserker Rage. Berserker strain werewolves, either willingly, or when enraged or damaged enough, can enter an intense frenzy for which they gained their name. While berserking, these werewolves are almost unstoppable. Their physical strength and endurance are drastically increased, going so far as even shrugging off bullets. Their regeneration is rapidly increased for the duration, and they feel no fear, pity, or remorse. However, this rage can also be a weakness. Moonstones. A moonstone will enhance all of a werewolf's attributes. Weaknesses Silver. All werewolves have a universal extreme allergic reaction to silver. Something as small as a bullet can almost instantly kill a common werewolf, with larger doses being fatal to even the most durable wolf. Severe bodily injury. While a werewolf's regeneration is incredible, they can be wounded and do ultimately feel pain. It is possible to damage a werewolf's body beyond what their regeneration can recover. Decapitation. Removing a werewolf's head will instantly kill it. Similarly, shooting one in the head will in most cases kill it as well. Feral strain virus. A feral werewolf is almost completely mindless, driven only by the urge to feed. Berserker rage. A berserking werewolf is as much a danger to its allies, and itself, as it is to others. While capable of enduring grievous bodily harm, a raging werewolf may continue to fight even if its body is being torn asunder. As they cannot reason while in this state, they will not stop even when mortally wounded, as they cannot stop to think about their own safety. Fire. As they are covered in fur, werewolves are more susceptible to fire. Sensory overload. As their senses are much higher than a human's, this means they are also more vulnerable to loud sounds, and foul smells. Dog whistles effect werewolves as they do normal canines. Strains There is an interesting and complex variety of different kind of DNA Strains that makes up the Werewolf race. See Werewolf Strains. Category:Werewolf Category:Race